


Stagehand

by Rakurashii



Category: Amatsuki, 伊東歌詞太郎　Itou Kashitarou, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakurashii/pseuds/Rakurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young, happy, utaite-to-be D Gray-man fanboy Itou Kashitarou gets hired as "lead stagehand" for Japan's biggest talent competition, he expects a large paycheck, admiration and a lifetime supply of ramen. What he doesn't expect is Amatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prussian Blue

  Itou Kashitarou gazed longingly at the poster that he had smoothened out very gingerly on the wall just above his bed post. The words “Rokusuta Ni Naritai”, the name of the country’s biannual talent competition, slashed across the poster in bold red. Itou had always longed to be a contestant in that talent competition, but he couldn’t afford the participation fees. A whooping $400! Where was this poor, relatively unknown singer-songwriter going to get sufficient funds? The prize money peaked at a steep $50000, and Itou would have sold all his 32 Allen Walker collective figurines just to be able to stand a chance to obtain that prize money. He would buy a new music stand, his was yellow and kind of gross. He would buy a thousand other Allen Walker figurines, which wasn’t very wise, but Itou would have anyway. He would buy a lifetime supply of instant ramen.

 

  However, Itou was a smart man. If he couldn’t participate in the competition, why not be involved in some way and be paid for it? A few days before, he had emailed the producer multiple times for the position of lead stagehand. Itou was a singer of a band in his teenage days (bless you Itou, you magical boy), and had plenty of experience. Who wouldn’t want a handsome, young, experienced stagehand? The reply was expected to come today, this left Itou literally bubbling with excitement.

 

  2am rolled by, nothing from the producer. In the pulsing electric blue glow of his computer monitor, Itou sat curled up in his Allen Walker themed blanket, scribbling heavily on his manuscript which were creased and folded from being in Itou’s pocket all the time. “Rokusuta…ni..nareba..” Itou hummed dreamily as he gave life to those lyrics on his manuscript. My new hit single! thought the ambitious young utaite. The monitor pinged. Itou looked up, eyes aglow with hope. The producer had replied!

 

From: miyanomamoru@iamproducer.com  
To: allenwalker2223@jpmail.com 

Dear Itou Kashitarou,

Your appeal for Lead stagehand has been approved, since you were the only one who applied. Thank you for supporting “Rokusuta Ni Naritai”. You are to report every Wednesday at 7pm at Mamo Production Studios, starting next week. Your dress code is formal.

Best Regards,

Miyano Mamoru  
Producer of Rokusuta Ni Naritai

  Itou threw his hands up into the air, pure jubilance manifesting in his smile. Albeit not being able to participate, at least he could see for himself, the utaites he admired, and be responsible for whatever went on backstage. He would get to know Mr. Miyano himself, hopefully, become friends, and get Mr. Miyano to sign him as a singer even! If anybody won an award for happiest man of the hour, that person would be Itou Kashitarou. The day approached faster than expected, the day of Itou’s first day on the job. He dressed in his best sweater, which unfortunately wasn’t very formal. After planting a quick kiss on Ponta, his beloved cat, he flagged a cab and was there 2 hours early.

 

  The Mamo Production Building was a huge place. The only other time Itou had seen such a huge majestic building was in his dreams. He made his way inside with a spring in his step, for it was in Itou's intrinsic nature to be happy all the time. The cold interior air was dressed with a sweet scent, a unique blend of makeup and pre-competition excitement. As lead stagehand, he assumed he was considered part of the authorised personnel. As much as Itou wanted to enter all those specially restricted rooms in front of those jealous unauthorised members of the public, he snapped himself out of his little bubble of happiness. “Itou Kashitarou! Pull yourself together and go check the audiovisuals or something.” He chided himself. As instructed my Mr Miyano, who would be arriving later, Itou began to head to the control room backstage to collect the Lighting and Audio folder, which contained all his instructions for each individual performer. Not before at least proudly stepping through every door he passed which warned "Trespassers will be prosecuted".

 

  The room was dark, for the only light streaming in rolled off the setting sun. Thumbing through the folder, Itou’s initial confidence faltered, fear and confusion creeping into his brows. The instructions were incredibly complicated. “I want my lighting to be blue but not very blue,” read one. “Please make me look beautiful,” read another. For a moment, Itou wondered if he had accidentally wondered onto the set of Japan’s Biggest Drag Queen instead of Mamo Production Studios.

 

  The buttons and levers which climbed the walls were not helping. There were WAY more than Itou was accustomed to, and this task was proving more onerous than Itou had expected. There was no 2-key “Volume up” or “Volume down” panel, like the one on his phone. Itou sank into a crouch, too traumatised to tell Mr Miyano that he couldn’t do the job. He buried his head in his knees.

 

  The door swung open, cutting into the shadows of the dressing room a wedge of warm evening light. A figure stood at the door, but Itou didn’t care. He was too wrapped up in his disappointment and mental trauma. The figure silently approached Itou… “KYAAAA” Itou yelped in surprise and fell backwards onto the heels of his hands when the stranger tapped him on the shoulder. The stranger withdrew his hand immediately, taken aback by the strange grown man formerly crouched into a ball on the floor in the middle the control room. “I’m…i’m sorry!” The stranger stuttered, not knowing how to respond to Itou. “Um, are you the lead stagehand, Itou Kashitarou?”

 

  Itou sprung to his feet, hastily brushing off the dust from his sweater. “Yes! I am, the only.. stagehand. Actually. I think...” Itou stuttered, clearly embarrassed about being caught. The stranger smiled. He was clearly a performer. Pressed beige outer coat, striped tie, spicy Karamatsu pants. A small hat sloped clumsily to one side of his head, its rim almost brushing the frame of his black spectacles. His long caramel-brown fringe cascaded diagonally downwards, resting off his right eyebrow. He was tall, skinny just like Itou.

 

  “I need to make a request for my performange, Kashitarou-san,” the stranger started. Itou flinched and diverted his eyes from the stranger. “You see, my performance requires certain bass notes to be expressed, as well as the lighting to be a mix of prussian blue and purple, could you programme it so that… Kashitarou-san? Why are you… Kashitarou-san! Pull yourself together, will you? You’re lying down! Kashitarou-san!!”

 

  Itou sprung to his feet again upon realising he had deflated into a hopeless ball yet again, bowing deeply in attempt of apology. “I’m so sorry! I can’t do it! I have absolutely no knowledge whatsoever. If you were to help me, I would love you so much!” Something jumped in Itou’s chest when he realised what he had just said. He blushed, embarrassed again. “I mean…. sorry. It’s just that I need help. Please! If you know anything.” The stranger looked Itou up and down, then laughed. A light, amused laugh. “I’ll help you. I just need you to trust me. Will you trust me?” The stranger looked Itou in the straight in the eye, his gaze held sincerity. Slowly, an uncontrollable smile pulled at the edges of Itou’s lips. Whatever supernatural force lulled him into immediately trusting this stranger, it worked.

“I trust you.”

“Alright then, Kashitarou-san. Wait here for me.”

The stranger smiled and spun swiftly on his heels heading towards the door, beyond which voices were beginning to fill.

“Wait!” Itou suddenly called out, his voice tinged with what seemed like desperation.

The stranger stopped in his tracks.

“I forgot to ask you. What is your name?”

The silhouette of the stranger in the doorway turned his head slightly and stole a glance the handsome stagehand.

“Amatsuki. My name is Amatsuki.”


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Itou going to be saved by a brilliant ray of sunshine AKA Amatsuki, or is he going to go down with the ship (like I am)
> 
> But not before Itou realises Amatsuki is actually in deeper water than he is.

The clock on the wall read 6.47pm,13 minutes until the competition was due to start. Itou sat obediently in the control room, waiting for further instructions. He had been sitting in there for the past hour, ever since the friendly stranger, Amatsuki had told him to. He actually really needed to use the toilet, but stayed put in anticipation of the arrival of his new friend. He tried to listen out for Amatsuki, but could only hear many muted voices blurred into a rolling sea of voices indistinguishable to the human ear. Minutes ticked by, and the clock was driving Itou slightly nuts. He had been spending the past hour figuring out the controls on the panel, playing with different sounds and experimenting with lighting. Though he managed to get some parts figured out, he still had no confidence in his skills. Mr Miyano trusted him, didn’t he? 

6.54pm. Itou faced the glass panel in the control room which overlooked the entire hall. It was completely filled! Never before had Itou seen such a crowd. The stage was immediately visible from the glass panel, so Itou could easily control the lighting from there. Thankfully, a handful of other existing stagehands peppered the stage, adjusting the curtains and ushering contestants around. Itou wondered disdainfully why none of the other stagehands were helping him with the lighting and audio. It was only then when Itou regretted calling himself a “professional lighting expert who is and definitely still is experienced with sound technology” in his appeal letter.

A hard knock on the door jolted Itou out of his skin. Amatsuki. It’s got to be Amatsuki! Itou spun around with amazing agility, a full blown smile plastered on his face. Mr Miyano stepped through the door.

“Hello, Kashitarou-san. Thank you for coming and looking so happy to see me,” Mr Miyano addressed in keigo. Mr Miyano smiled down at Itou, he was very tall indeed. Itou swallowed at the producer, his smile faltering. He cleared his throat and lifted his chin, attempting to appear professional. “Everything’s all ready and done sir!” Itou proclaimed “proudly”. Mr Miyano nodded and inspected the control panels. “I’m glad I trusted you, Kashitarou-san. But I am here to remind you that the competition starts in 5 minutes, and that you should have everything ready by then,” Mr Miyano dropped his voice “Also, NOBODY but you is allowed in here, not even even performers. Do you understand?” Itou nodded sheepishly. “If I catch anyone other than you in here, they are going to get in trouble. As well as yourself. This is because this show is incredibly important, I only entrust this to you and no one else. Understand?” Itou didn’t respond this time, but Mr Miyano left before he could squeak out any response. 

6.59pm. Itou’s nervousness got the better of him. WHERE WAS AMATSUKI? Why did he trust that stranger? Now he was going to get fired, all because of his own naivety. A gaudily dressed host stepped on stage, preparing to address the crowd, and Itou couldn't get the spotlight to focus on the host, who was clearly getting annoyed. At this moment, the door swung open! Amatsuki sped in clumsily and swiftly slammed a few buttons on the control panel. In a matter of seconds, the entire hall dimmed, the spotlight focused perfectly on the satisfied host who continued the program. “Amatsuki! Where did you..I almost DIED” Itou vented. Amatsuki only smirked. “I told you to trust me, didn’t I?”

“Don’t they need you down there? Besides, you’re not exactly allowed in here.”

“It’s not my turn. They don’t even know i’m gone anyway. I’m planning to preset all the settings, so it’ll be easier for you to manage. ”

Amatsuki went ahead and punched buttons, pulled levers, did this and that. His hands flew over the board, full control over the entire hall and stage. The songs played out crisp and clear, and instructions on the Lighting and Audio Folder were followed flawlessly. Itou could only watch in awe. When you don’t know anything, everything looks professional. That was precisely how Itou felt. With each passing contestant, Itou clapped, not for the performer, but more for Amatsuki, who executed each instruction perfectly. Itou's eyes sparkled in admiration and adoration for his new friend, which he how felt strongly indebted to. However, there was something on stage which Itou noticed. There was one wood panel in the middle of the stage that did not look right. It sunk in ever so slightly.

“Alright, Itou. I’m leaving my performance to you. Its my turn in a bit!” Amatsuki sighed and removed the headphones. The control panel belonged to Itou again, and he frowned. Amatsuki, noticing Itou’s doubtful expression, enquired, “Kashi-san, what’s wrong? You look troubled.”

Itou shook his head and looked away.

“Kashi-san. Tell me what’s wrong”

“Will…will you come back?” Itou’s gaze flicked to meet Amatsuki’s for a nanosecond and back to the control panel. 

Amatsuki laughed. “Of course I will! Right after I finish my jig. I’m planning to do a dance, hopefully impress the judges when I both sing and dance at once. None of the contestants have done that yet. Well, see ya Kashitaro!” And with that, he left. Again.

Itou felt slightly crushed. Why did he feel crushed? Amatsuki said he was coming back. Right after he finished dancing… wait a second. Itou pressed button which was activated the preset setting for Amatsuki’s performance. The lighting in the hall faded into a mix of prussian blue and purple, just as how Amatsuki had wanted. Itou watched as Amatsuki strode on stage with confidence. Don’t worry, he’ll come back, Itou assured himself, right after he finishes dancing… dancing. Dancing. The broken wooden panel. Dancing. Itou realised, at that very moment, that his friend was in danger. Panic filled his chest, rising like a tidal wave. He ripped off his headphones and they clattered to the floor, but that didn’t matter. He sprinted down the hallway with the adrenaline of an olympic sprinter, for he would not let anything happen to the cute stranger who had potentially saved him his job. 

The intro of a lively song had never sounded more like the soundtrack of a horror movie to Itou Kashitarou.


	3. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Itou save Amatsuki?

Itou raced down the hall against time, narrowly avoiding other performers who loitered around the area. Itou wished this was his high school sprinting championships, he might just have won. As he was racing up the stairs to the platform, a voice rang out amidst the soft music through funny enchilada-shaped speakers which were hung all over like lanterns all over the building. A voice as sweet and smooth as milk and coffee. Itou stopped in his tracks, taking in the beautiful voice of the singer on stage. Just then, reality dropped back onto Itou like gravity on a dead weight. That singer was Amatsuki, and if Itou did not hurry, Amatsuki would quite possibly hurt himself. Adrenaline returned and coursed through his legs, pushing him up 2 flights of stairs and further down the hall.

As Itou ran closer and closer backstage, the evening light faded into an inky black, his unremitting stamina surprising even himself. Wires strung across the ceiling and walls, and countless buttons dotted the walls like constellations. A thick, navy blue curtain cascaded from the ceiling ahead of Itou. He had reached the side stage just as the song was reaching its chorus, and Amatsuki was still alright, dancing animatedly. That’s 1.32 minutes! All he had to do, was pass through the curtains onto the side stage platform and warn Amatsuki -

“HEY! YOU THERE!” Two strong hands locked on Itou’s wrists from behind. He turned to face his oppressors, two young burly men, whom Itou guessed were the other stagehands, decked head to toe like a christmas tree. Burlyman #1 dropped his voice and said “Who are you, you’re not allowed in there!” Itou laughed breathlessly, “What do you mean? I’m lead stagehand. I have access to anywhere.” 

Burlyman#2 snorted scornfully. “No you don’t! And stop telling people you’re the only stagehand! Becoming the lead stagehand in Mamo production Studios does not mean that this building becomes your personal bathroom where you can go and do whatever you like in privacy. The lead stagehand only has permit to the control tower and nowhere else.” Itou gulped and had flashbacks of all the restricted areas he had ventured into. It wasn’t that he was allowed in there, its just that no one was looking. 

The song was approaching its second chorus, and Amatsuki’s dancing was getting more rigorous than it had before. Itou tried to jerk his   
wrists free, but their grips were that of iron vices, clamping down mercilessly on Itou’s poor, fragile forearm.

“Listen, my friend out there is in trouble. I need you to let me pass,”

“NO absolutely not!”

“Please! I’ll…i’ll pay for your meals. E-even your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle.”

“Bribery ain’t work on me son.”

The handsome lead stagehand groaned. Suddenly, an idea popped up in Itou’s intelligent little brain. His flustered expression melted into an excited smile. “Ah! Mr Miyano how nice to see you.” Itou chirped, looking over the men’s shoulder. The men’s eyes grew wide and peered over their shoulders. Seizing his chance, Itou ripped his wrists from their grasp and pushed through the curtain, not looking back or heeding their yells.

Amatsuki was in sight, the song was ascending its climax. Itou tried to wave hysterically to Amatsuki, but the singer paid him no attention. The crowd was clearly loving Amatsuki. They erupted in cheer more than too often as he leaped cross the stage seamlessly, flawlessly. For some reason, fatigue and breathlessness did not seem to have any triumph over this singer.

The floor creaked sickeningly, so audibly that Amatuski clearly faltered. A loud cracking noise resonated throughout the hall, leaving both Amatsuki, the judges and the audience bewildered. The burly men closed in menacingly from behind in hot pursuit, and Itou realised he had no time to spare. Only he knew what was about to happen and only he could stop it. He sprinted on stage and a blast of cool open air enveloped him, gasps escaping the audience’s lips. All eyes diverted to Itou but his were fixed on Amatsuki. 

Itou lunged forward and threw himself on top of Amatsuki, just after the board gave way, crashing into darkness below stage. The microphone whined deafeningly as it fell and hit the ground. Itou twisted his body, so as to body-cushion Amatsuki from the wrath of gravity. Both Itou and Amatsuki tumbled to a stop just beside the gaping hole, Itou below Amatsuki. His back screamed in agony and he yelped, but it was worth the pain.

The crowd was absolutely silent. The two burly men were absolutely silent. Itou and Amatsuki were absolutely silent. Amatsuki was positioned on top of Itou, saved from the impact of the fall by this brilliant man who foresaw the accident. His eyes were fixed gratefully on Itou, and Itou stared back at them. Though Amatsuki had dark, chocolate-brown eyes, Itou thought his eyes held the night sky, glittering with stars bathed in the warm hues of the universe: purple and prussian blue. Amatsuki rested his hand gently on Itou's arm. It was only then Amatsuki noticed, Itou was actually quite handsome. His hair was a messy black nest, and his forehead glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Just how fast had this man been running? Yet, Itou seemed to glow with something much more. Probably kindness, thought Amatsuki, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. “Kashi....thank you, but how did you..” Amatsuki whispered barely audibly. Itou sighed in relief, and let loose a pearly, happy laugh before blacking out before Amatsuki and the entire of Japan.


	4. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itou had just saved Amatsuki... how will Amatsuki react?

Bright, white light filtered through Itou’s eyelashes as his eyes fluttered slowly open. He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, his head groggy and spinning. Had he been lying on a bench in foetal position the whole time? He observed his surroundings. Apparently, he was still in Mamo Production Studios in a corridor somewhere, but he couldn't remember what had happened. The sky was crying heavily, spears of rain striking the window panes in a strangely mechanical fashion. For some reason, this calmed Itou immensely, and being the pluviophile that he was, helped him think better. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what he had been doing while staring out into the cloud-obscured…sun…sunshine… AMATSUKI! Itou leapt to his feet and looked excitedly around, life back in his eyes.

He was the lead stagehand at Mamo Production Studios. He had saved Amatsuki… and fainted on stage. 

There was a brochure for the show lying on the ground, dropped by the audience. Amatsuki was printed there on the front page, smiling. Itou smiled back at the brochure melancholically. Wherever he was, Itou probably would not see him again. He ran a finger along the perimeter of Amatsuki’s perfect features. _Why do I miss him so much? I barely even know him._ His earlier exuberance had abandoned him, replaced by longing for this man whom he had just met last night. On page 3, was a full article. Some might have thought it was just another adulatory article about the performers, but to Itou it was 100% truth and Amatsuki was as awesome as the brochure said he was.

“Looking for me?”

A familiar voice perked up from around the corner. Speak of the ~~devil~~  angel! Amatsuki stepped out from behind the corner, arms crossed, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Just how did this man radiate so much sunshine? Now Itou was convinced that it was actually still night, it just seemed like day because Amatsuki was the damn  **sun**.

Itou dropped his brochure, taken aback by Amatsuki's sudden appearance. he crossed his hands behind his back, attempting to conceal the brochure and his affectionate intentions. Too late. A blush had already painted Itou’s cheeks a bright rose pink.

“Why are you still here?” Itou asked quizzically.

“Well I was… looking after you. You passed out for 12 hours, Kashi-san. But then again, thank you so much. You saved my life” Amatsuki smirked, or at least attempted to seem smug. He turned his cheek immediately, suddenly scrutinising his surroundings. “Quite the dustbin, eh? Never thought people would, ah, throw trash in here.” 

Amatsuki swallowed, secretly hoping Itou wouldn't notice the rhythmic drumming of his heart, which he felt grow increasingly louder and faster by the second, for Itou was gazing at Amatsuki like a he was an Allen Walker cosplayer…for sale.

 

Itou studied his caretaker before him. The performer did indeed look like he been awake for 12 hours. His previously smoothed down hair was tousled, his sloped hat sloped even more down the back of his head, on the verge of falling off. His beige jacked was still beige, unfortunately. stained brown here and there. As for his spicy Karamatsu pants, well. Nobody can possibly see dirt on such a shiny pair of pants. Though his eyes still shone, they showed hints of fatigue from staying up the whole night. 

“OH! Ah, now that you are awake, I actually made something for you, in the employee cafeteria.

“You broke into the employee cafeteria.”

“Precisely! Smart kid.”

Amatsuki held out a cup of coffee. It was black and aromatic, definitely not like his soul. Itou sipped it and was filled with warmth and gratitude. To Itou, brewed coffee was a luxury. Even better, it was still warm.

“Did you make this yourself?” Itou mused.

“Yes!” Amatsuki chimed proudly.

“How long did you take?”

“6.. hours.” Amatsuki chimed less proudly.

“SIX HOURS? How does one take 6 hours to make a cup of coffee?”

“Ohoho you wouldn't want to see the state of the pantry now…” Amatsuki noted sheepishly.

Itou sighed musically, cleaning was his forte. He made a silent vow to clean it up later. Mr Miyano would be furious!

They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound coming from Itou sipping his coffee periodically. 

“The brochure, Itou,”

“What?”

“The brochure, you were clearly engrossed with it. What was so interesting about it? Don't believe anything they say in here though, its all just overly laudatory text.”

Itou shook his head quite quickly. He felt the blush making a fierce comeback.

“It was nothing, I mean. I didn’t read it. It was cool… you were on it, not that I was looking at you or anything. I mean I was but I wasn’t! I was totally not staring at your face because you are a beautiful ray of s unshine  and ..” The words tumbled out of Itou's lips uncontrollably. He clamped his hand over his mouth, too embarrassed to stay. He leapt to his feet and prepared to bolt down the hall, but not before Amatsuki closed his fingers around Itou’s arm.


	5. Vermillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is sailing at 293849238mph

  In one swift motion, Amatsuki pulled Itou towards him. The stagehand gasped and fell backwards, stumbling, only for his back to collapse against Amatsuki’s chest. His heart palpitated furiously against his ribs as he caught Amatsuki’s scent. It was soothingly sweet, like clothes out of a dryer, with a slight tang of coffee hiding under its coat. As much as Itou wanted to dig a huge Itou-sized hole and hide for a few million years, a part of him wanted to stay right where he was.

Amatsuki crossed his arms around Itou’s chest, so as to lock the boy down in his arms. Itou didn’t fight back. Instead, a strange calm overwhelmed him, engulfing him like a pool of water. His senses felt nullified, as if he was in the safest and happiest place on Earth. Yet, he was overly worried about how Amatsuki felt inside. 

“I..i’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say whatever I said, if you're holding me down to shoot me in the head,I mean,” Itou stammered despite his calm.

Itou could feel Amatsuki break into a smile behind him. Small puffs of air caressed his neck, as though Amatuski was laughing silently to himself. 

“My goodness, you flatter me, Kashitarou.”

“I’m sorry!”

“About what? Making me feel like someone actually cared this much about me?”

“Sorry…”

“Wow Kashi you Canadian?”

Amatsuki laughed heartily at his own joke and tightened his embrace around Itou, who felt like melting inside. His earlier calm had developed into something more. Something soft, warm and much, much more fluffy.

A piercing ringtone sliced through the air, causing Amatsuki to momentarily loosen his hold. Itou's phone was vibrating quite angrily. He promptly muttered an apology and proceeded to mute the call, only for his eyes to widen in realisation. He turned to Amatsuki, whose face was barely inches from his. “Mr Miyano” Itou mouthed. Amatsuki nodded, slightly alarmed and gestured for Itou to intercept the call. 

“Hellooooo?” Itou addressed his boss as politely as he could.

“ITOU KASHITAROU!”

Itou held the phone at a distance, cringing as he braced himself for the biggest lecture since high school. 

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA” began the infuriated voice on the other end. “HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE COST MY INDUSTRY? Sure you saved a performer and all, and the lighting was terrific, thank you, BUT MY SHOW HAS SINCE BEEN HEAVILY CRITICISED! Because I am nice, I am not going to charge you a cent, but unfortunately, this is going to cost you your job. As for Amatsuki… I can’t let him perform any longer. I’m sorry. Thank you and have a good day, please do not attempt to contact me again.” The line beeped, indicating the end of the call. 

“Well!” Amatsuki sighed. “I guess this is the end of the road for us, but not to worry Kashitarou. There are other opportunities… Kashitarou?”

Itou was absolutely silent. He stared lifelessly down at his cell phone. In a matter of seconds, his position, his dream and his only reliable source of income had tumbled down into a mass of nothingness. A sea of demoralisation frothed and churned in his chest, rising like an undersea bubble. 

The bubble broke the surface and escaped Itou’s lips in the form of a small sob. _Why am I crying? This is nothing to cry about, Itou. Are you a man or a ramen noodle?_

Amatsuki felt the sob’s escape and using the tips of his fingers, gently turned Itou’s cheek towards him. 

“Kashi… its alright. I’ve possibly just lost my entire future too, but look on the bright side, will you?” 

Itou nodded, but not before a tear slipped past his lashes and streamed in a rivulet down his face, skiing down the contour of his cheekbones. He couldn't stop.

“Kashi!” Amatsuki said, his voice slightly raised. Itou’s feelings were getting to him too and soon, the sky in Amatsuki’s eyes would begin to rain as well. “Nakanaide.. Kashi. Nakanaide!” Amatsuki cupped Itou’s face and ever so softly brushed the tear off his cheek. “This is my fault, if I hadn’t decided to dance, things would still have been okay.” Amatsuki drew Itou to him and hugged him, Itou’s head resting in the crook of his neck. The two of them stayed like that for a solid 5 minutes, never letting go, not wanting to let go. 

Amatsuki pulled away and smiled sympathetically into Itou’s glistening eyes. “We should get out of here, shouldn't we?” 

“No! Not yet. I look like I was born 3 days ago.” Itou gushed, gesturing to his eyes which were puffy from crying. “And everybody knows who we are. Its swarming with paparazzi out there.” Amatsuki suddenly burst into a smile. “I have an idea for you, then.”

He reached behind him and rummaged through his duffel bag for a bit. “Mitsuketa!” He sang as he pulled out something white and gleaming. “Put this on. It’ll solve everything.” 

Itou bent forward for a closer look. It was a mask. A cat mask, to be exact. Red tear-drop shaped streaks were painted on the side and forehead, and its eyes and ears were vermillion red. It was the prettiest cat mask Itou had ever seen. He put it on and it fit perfectly, as though it was made just for him. Through the holes of the mask, Itou could see Amatsuki quite clearly. 

“Hey! It looks pretty good on you,” Amatsuki noted.

Itou laughed and was secretly happy that the mask concealed his blush. 

“Shall we head out then?”

“Yes, yes we should.”

“Have you packed up everything?”

“Y-yes.” Itou remembered the possibly terrible state of the pantry.

“You forgot something, Tarou.”

“Did I?"

Without warning, Amatsuki’s hand slid into the former-stagehand’s and his lips planted firmly on Itou’s, locking in perfectly like a jigsaw. It felt soft, made Itou’s heart flutter and it felt undoubtedly beautiful. 

“That, was for saving me,” Amatsuki whispered.

  He leaned forward and kissed Itou again, this time wilder and slightly stronger.

“That, was for the 6 hours I spent making coffee for you.”

Finally, Amatsuki leant in for the finale. Fireworks exploded in Itou’s head as Amatsuki kissed him again lovingly. His arms crept around Itou's waist, pulling him closer.

“And that,” Amatsuki, a smile playing across his lips, the constellations in his eyes shining, 

“Was for being the best, most experienced and most professional lighting technician-cum-stagehand Mamo Production studios has ever seen.” 

Itou couldn’t believe what had happened, the happiness was overwhelming. He knew beyong doubt that Amatsuki loved him, and suddenly, being fired meant nothing to him.

“But where do you want to go now? Disneyland?” Itou mused, tucking Amatsuki’s fringe behind his ear. He was still broke as a church mouse. 

Amatsuki’s eyes sparkled. “Disneyland it is!” 

“What!”

“Come on Kashitarou! It’s almost mid-day!”

Before Itou knew it, he was being pulled down the hall, towards the whitewashed front doors.

Hand in hand, the two stepped through the doors and out of the building they would never step back into again.

 

 

As Itou had sung every night to himself:

 

ロックスターになれば　間違いなく世界は変わる

Rokkusuutaa ni nareba machi gainaku sekai wa kawaru 

If I become a rockstar, My world will definitely change

ロックスターになれば　寂しい夜も忘れられる 

Rokkusuutaa ni nareba sabishii yoru mo wasurerareru

If I become a rockstar, I can forget all those lonely nights

ロックスターになれば　悔しさが幸せに変わる 

Rokkusuutaa ni nareba kuyashisa ga shiawase ni kawaru

If I become a rockstar, My bitterness will change into happiness

ロックスターになれば　世界一幸せになれる 

Rokkusuutaa ni nareba sekai ichi shiawase ni nareru 

If I become a rockstar, I’ll become the happiest person in the world 

 

Now, Itou realised that he didn’t have to become a rockstar to be the happiest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe i'll post a bonus chapter, if I get enough requests for it:) Had a lot of fun writing this though

**Author's Note:**

> Itou if you read this please don't come after me i am innocent unlike this fanfiction
> 
> But hope ya enjoy!


End file.
